natsu: escolhido do equilibrio
by Gui-kun
Summary: naruto e sua melhor amiga saíram de konoha quando eram pequenos , mais eles não sabiam que certos deuses os escolheram para ser seus campeões , agora veja suas aventuras dentro de mahora (naruto negligenciado , naruto/oc/ harém(atualmente sendo reescrito)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo estou de volta com uma nova historia e agora um crossover de naruto x negima e mais alguns animes, eu não tenho realmente uma idéia para o nome da historia se quiserem dar sugestão eu as agradeceria muito , e sobre o emparelhamento vou falar mais na nota final do capitulo ,eu não possuo qualquer elemento de anime/manga usados aqui seus direitos vão para seus respectivos criadores vamos para historia.**

 **Inglaterra-21 dezembro de 2003**

''acorda , já seus preguiçosos''

Natsu springfield kazama e Haruka tayou gemeram em suas camas com a voz de sua mãe/sogra os acordando de seu único sono em 2 semana ,eles tinham estudado 14 dias para o atribuição que iriam ser desafiados a fazer hoje você vê, Natsu e Haruka são magos em treinamento , diferente de seus colegas que se formaram 3 ano atrás e foram para seus empregos em diferentes partes do mundo,os dois foram obrigados a entrar nos estudos avançados que duravam 5 anos , os dois (natsu e Haruka)tem uma das mentes mais brilhantes da academia de magia e conseguiram encurtar esse tempo para 2 anos.(só para constar eles tem 11 anos agora)

O que significa que ao contrario de seus colegas que se partiram 3 anos atrás para fazer seus trabalhos de graduação , os dois estariam recebendo seus diplomas da academia de magia hoje , em seguida os dois estariam saído para fazer seus trabalhos para ajudar , os dois só queriam que estivessem juntos , não se importavam com trabalho os dois só queriam estar juntos como sempre estiveram desde daqueles dias naquele lugar(nota: para quem não notou esse lugar é Konoha XD), juntos os dois poderiam realizar seus sonhos.

Quando eles estavam prestes a levantar , a porta do quarto foi subitamente aberta , para revelar uma mulher de aparência de 20 e poucos anos com cabelos vermelho flamejantes que vão ate joelho , e olhos marrom -carmesim , ela olhou irritada para os caroços debaixo da coberta , antes que ela pisou para lado da cama e puxou o chapéu de bruxa de sua cabeça colocou sua mão dentro dele ,quando ela puxou-a para fora seus dedos finos estavam segurando firmemente um pequeno anel de prata com a palavra magia gravada nele. ela deslizou o anel em seu dedo médio direito ,ela colocou seu chapéu na parte de trás da cabeça antes de apontar a mão direita para eles

''vocês tem 3 segundos para sair da cama''Hitomi ameaçou seu único filho e sua esposa com um sorriso no rosto. os caroços se mexeram rapidamente , antes que a coberta foi subitamente jogada para cima para revelar duas pessoas , um menino e uma menina de 14 anos , a garota tem cabelos azuis amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e o garoto tem uma franja vermelha e parte de trás do cabelo é marrom escuro , a garota tem olhos verdes e o garoto como sua mãe tem olhos marrom-carmesim , seus corpos eram refinados graças ao seus grandes treinamentos físicos.

''estamos acordados , por favor não taque água em nos''os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo , Hitomi olhou para eles e não pode deixar de sorrir pois os dois se pareciam muito com ela e seu marido Ryu kazama, Ryu saiu de casa quando Natsu tinha 5 anos , Natsu sempre olhou para seu pai como seu ídolo , pois apesar de ter sido por pouco tempo os dois tiveram uma ligação que muitas pessoas poderiam querer ter com seus pais , haru foi uma das pessoas que transformou Natsu na pessoa que ele é hoje , passando suas crenças e hobbies para Natsu.

''se não querem ser esguichados, acordem na primeira vez que lhes chamo''Natsu e Haruka olharam para ela com as sobrancelhas contraídas , mas logo balançaram a mão como se dissessem''deixa pra la''.

''ok pode sair agora , para nós nos trocar por favor''Hitomi balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto nem um minuto se passou quando natsu saiu correndo pela porta com Haruka em sua cola com uma cara de um demônio irritado

''volta aqui seu maldito''natsu olhou para Haruka e mostrou a língua e deu uma risada e desceu as escadas e começou a fazer o café da manha , logo ovos com bacon estavam prontos os três comeram rápido, e logo que natsu foi levantar da cadeira , Haruka pulou da cadeira e o prendeu no chão.

''agora eu te peguei natsu-kun''e lhe deu um beijo na boca , os dois ficaram no chão por mais alguns minutos em seguida ouviram um barulho e olharam para trás para ver hitomi com uma câmera com sorriso no rosto .

''o que , vocês dois estavam tão fofos''os dois olharam para ela com os rostos corados e logo se levantaram e foram para seu quarto,natsu e Haruka colocaram nos dedos um anel muito parecidos com o de hitomi , começaram a colocar as coisas dentro de seus chapéus , hitomi olhou para as espadas na parede e pensa.

''eles esqueceram de suas espadas''ela foi ate a parede e pegou as espadas e começou a caminhar em direção de natsu e Haruka e da em cada um tapa na nuca.

''vocês estão esquecendo algo seus idiotas''natsu e Hiruka esfregando a cabeça e olha para ela em confusão, em seguida eles começam procurar descontroladamente suas espadas , hitomi da eles suas espadas e eles agradecem a ela , começam a embalar suas espadas em uma outra bainha para eles poderem carregar sem problemas e em seguida natsu para as espadas e pensa

''eu lembro de quando conseguimos essas espadas''

 _Flashback_

'' _eu declaro natsumi como herdeira do clã namikaze '' diz uma pessoa de cabelo amarelo com omoplatas ate queixo , o homem tem olhos azuis , esse homem é minato namikaze o yondaime hokage._

'' _eu declaro katsumi como herdeira do clã uzumaki''diz uma mulher com cabelo vermelho-fogo , olhos violetas e pele pálida, as duas meninas mencionadas tinham cabelos amarelos amarrados em trança , deram um sorriso gigantesco e maligno para pessoa ,a pessoa estava sentada chorando no canto com uma garota de cabelos azuis que estava o confortando ._

 _O garoto chamada naruto namikaze e a garota chamada Haruka,naruto tem o cabelo loiro com as pontas vermelhas em seu rosto dois bigodes em cada bochecha._

 _Naruto olha para Haruka com o olho esquerdo antes azul agora verde brilhante , Haruka olha para os olhos dele e pensa_

'' _o que a com seus olhos''desconhecido para ela seu olho direito também estava brilhando verde , naruto com olhos determinados ainda com lagrimas diz_

'' _Haruka-chan vamos sair da vila'' ela olha para ele e balança a cabeça e os dois levantam e vão para quarto de naruto e começam a arrumar as coisas deles quando terminam , escrevem uma mensagem para quem quer que esteja procurando eles e pulam a janela no meio do caminho para saída da vila eles encontraram um bêbado com uma garrafa de cerveja , ele olha para eles e diz_

'' _ei rapazes olha so quem eu encontrei , o filho fracassado do yondaime e sua namorada''logo um grupo de adultos apareceu e um deles olhou para Haruka com olhos maliciosos e diz_

'' _essa garota pode ser pequena mas e bem bonitinha''e começa a andar em direção a Naruto e Haruka , Naruto colocou seu corpo na frente de Haruka protetoramente e entra em posição de luta , logo que o bêbado tentou agarrar Haruka , Naruto pulou para cima dele e o segurou no chão mas ele acabou esquecendo que o oponente estava em grupo , então um deles o agarrou enquanto os outros começaram a molestar Haruka , vendo isso Naruto começou a remexer para ir em direção a Haruka mas vendo que não conseguiria ele começa a pensar_

'' _eu sou realmente um inútil , eu não consigo nem proteger aqueles que gosto''e começa a perder a consciência mas logo uma luz o consome e uma voz de mulher diz_

'' _não pense assim você não é um inútil tudo que você tem que fazer e acreditar em sí''sua consciência começa a retornar e uma marca de três espadas com uma coroa aparece em sua mão esquerda e um símbolo de relógio aparece em sua mão direita seus olhos agora brilhando verde e dourado(verde o esquerdo e dourado o direito)e então uma espada apareceu em suas mãos ,o corpo de naruto começa a brilhar laranja e como uma chama amarela envolveu naruto forçando aos homens que estava o segurando o largarem , depois essa chama desaparece mostrando um naruto com um haori laranja com uma roupa preta por baixo os , olhos ainda dourados e verdes com um tom alaranjado neles ,os bigodes ficaram mais grossos e atrás dele tinha cinco bolas pretas flutuando em circulo em torno de naruto, naruto olha para os homens e desembainha a espada e diz com uma voz sinistra_

'' _ **as Nox_Nyctores só pode ser usadas por endbringuers da ordem''**_ _e começa a se mover em círculos envolta dos homens , os homens que estavam molestando Haruka de repente se transformaram em cinzas tudo que o resto do grupo bêbedos pode ver foi uma esfera preta no local onde eles estavam , naruto então aparece atrás de um homem e da uma cotovelada na estomago , um de us amigos tentou o agarrar mas Haruka com uma marca de espadas com uma coroa na mão direita e uma marca de sol na mão esquerda , o impede com um soco no peito , um deles taca uma garrafa neles que facilmente desviada com uma das esfera negras de naruto , então um nadochi aparece nas costas de Haruka e ela o tira da bainha e diz as mesmas coisas que naruto quando desembainhou sua espada , um dos homens tenta tacar um coquetel molotov mas a marca na mão direita de naruto brilha e o tempo começa a abrandar naruto faz um movimento leve com espada , a o homem e o coquetel são congelados , o resto do grupo sai correndo mas a marca na mão esquerda de Haruka começa a brilhar logo o grupo de 3 pessoas que restavam desapareceu em cinzas ._

 _Naruto e Haruka viram para o monumento dos hokage e Haruka balança a espada e naruto manda suas esferas logo que o corte de Haruka e as esferas de naruto encostam no monumento a uma explosão e logo a cabeça do segundo e do quarto hokage desapareceram daquele monumento , Haruka vira em direção para saída da vila e diz_

'' _vamos naruto-kun nos ainda temos que passar no meu orfanato para pegar minhas coisas''naruto vira pra ela e concorda e eles andam ate portão e logo que passam portam e entram na floresta os dois caem no chão e desmaiam_

 _Em seus mindspaces três pessoas estava de frente para eles , um homem e duas mulheres ,o homem tem cabelos branco , com olhos dourados olha para os dois(sim nesse momento eles estão tendo o mindspace conectados)e diz_

'' _parece que eles finalmente estão aqui kami , rasu(amaterasu)''a duas mulheres dão um sorriso carinhoso para as duas crianças e a mulher loira com olhos verdes brilhantes diz_

'' _vejo que conseguiu controlar bem os seus presentes naruto-kun ,Haruka-chan''os dois olharam para ela e deram um aceno,a mulher de cabelo preto deu seu olhar para Haruka e diz_

'' _Haruka-chan eu irei lhe ajudar a controlar os poderes da marca , apartir da amanha''kami olha para os dois e tira duas seringas com material esquisito dentro e aplicou a seringa no pescoço de naruto e Haruka , o loiro-ruivo olha para ela e diz_

'' _kami-sama o que foi isso que a senhora aplicou em nós?''ela olha para os dois e responde_

'' _isso é chamado de soro titã , foi usado 2 milênios atrás , isso lhes permitira a se transformar em gigantes colossais''os dois olham para com espanto e logo a agradecem e homem olha para naruto e diz_

'' _naruto-kun meu nome é chrono deus do tempo , eu vou lhe ajudar a controlar os poderes da marca do tempo''naruto balança a cabeça e diz_

'' _obrigado chrono-sama''kami olha para os dois e diz_

'' _eu tenho algo para dizer a vocês , nossas marcas lhe permitiram passar pelas fronteiras orientais e aconselho a passar para outro lado ''os dois olham para ela e logo agradecem pelo conselho e saem do mindspace logo se encontram na frente do orfanato e arrumam as coisas de Haruka_

 _Logo naruto e Haruka chagam numa praia e sorriem um para outro , outro lado ai vão eles._

 _Fim do flashback_

''Natsu-kun você vai ficar ai viajando para nos chegarmos atrasados , vamos logo''natsu pisca e percebe que estava mesmo viajando em suas memórias , olha para Haruka e diz

''desculpa Haruka-chan , eu estava me lembrando daquele dia''e começa a andar para porta da frente e percebe que ele sentiria saudade daquele lugar ,esse foi lugar em que ele cresceu , treinou e passou momentos felizes e triste , ele vira para sua mãe e lhe da um abraço e diz

''vou sentir sua falta kaa-san''ela olha para ele com um sorriso amoroso e logo passa os braços envolta dele e da um pequeno beijo na sua cabeça e diz

''também vou sentir sua falta meu pequeno Na-chan''ele cora um pouco e logo da um aceno e começa a voar em direção a Haruka e juntos eles aceleram para a academia.

 **Time skip : 5 minutos depois**

Logo que eles chegam na entrada da academia são recebidos por sua prima/amiga Nakane esperando por eles , logo que Natsu estava no alcance dela , ela da um salto para ele e o agarra e diz

''se não é meu primo gênio você esta se formando ai que orgulho ''um menino muito parecido com Natsu olha para isso com uma gota de suor e diz

''nakane-nee acho que você está exagerando um pouco , não?''natsu se solta de nakane e da um aceno para o menino e diz

''yo negi logo será você não é tampinha''negi olha para ele e balança a cabeça , logo depois um velho mago chama

''Natsu springfield '' Natsu corre ate a ele e pega o seu diploma , logo depois haruka foi chamada , os dois resolvem se despedir dos professores logo na entrada da academia o diploma de Natsu brilha e natsu olha para o diploma e tira proteção , nakane que estava logo atrás pergunta

''natsu o que esta escrito?''natsu olha para ela e diz

''não sei acabou de ser revelado''e os quatro olham para o diploma e logo um grito enche a sala

''EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH''

Escrito no diploma estava''professor no Japão'''

Corte de cena

''diretor isso tem que ser uma brincadeira , natsu tem apenas 14 anos de jeito nenhum ele pode ser um professor'' o diretor olha para natsu que estava com uma cara de aborrecido com aquela preocupação toda , e diz

''então o diploma disse que você seria professor natsu''natsu balançou e diz

''nakane-nee você não precisa de tanta preocupação , alem disso não há nada que podemos fazer sobre isso''o diretor assente e diz

''ele esta certo nakane , natsu você vai precisar se esforçar ''natsu balança a cabeça , logo depois um há brilho no diploma de Haruka, ele tira o lacre e todos lêem

''assistente de professor no Japão''ela logo da pula de alegria e da um abraço em natsu, os outros ocupantes na sala observam a cena com um pequeno sorriso , logo natsu vira para o diretor e pergunta

''qual é escola que vamos lecionar diretor''diretor da a ele um pequeno sorriso e diz

''uma escola de um bom amigo meu depois eu lhes falo natsu ,haruka e seu semestre começa em abril ok''os dois saem da escola e voam para casa.

 **Pra quem não percebeu natsu=naruto , e sobre o emparelhamento depois eu colocarei uma enquete sobre isso , mas acho que vai ser um harem , jaa nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo aqui com mais um capitulo , como ainda esta no ar a enquete sobre o emparelhamento, então por enquanto continuara sendo único emparelhamento a enquete esta perfil , eu não possuo nenhum dos animes usados nessa historia os seus direitos pertencem a seus criadores , vamos para historia**

 **Konoha 21 de dezembro 2003**

Minato namikaze , yondaime hokage estava sentando em seu escritório fazendo a sua papelada , enquanto assinando os papeis minato começou a pensar o que aconteceu nos últimos 9 anos , uma das primeiras coisas que aconteceu é que Kushina ficou grávida de novo ,e dessa gravidez nasceu uma linda garotinha chamada eles chamaram de Aríka , nos últimos 8 anos ele vem se mostrando uma menina doce e humilde , 6 anos atrás ouve uma mudanças em sua filha narumi antes disso ela achava que as coisas deveriam vir de mão beijada para ela por que ela é a heroína de Konoha mas logo ela começou a mudar para uma pessoa mais humilde é gentil mais sua Irma gêmea continuo a mesma de sempre , também nessa época ouve a incidente de Kumo que mandou um emissário para fazer contrato de paz para Kumo e Konoha ma s esse emissário também tinha ordens de raptar a herdeira do clã hyuga e a levar para Kumo mas felizmente ela foi salva por uma figura misteriosa de mascara de raposa , logo alguns dias depois Kumo mandou uma mensagem dizendo que queria a cabeça de Hiashi hyuga mas em seu lugar eles mandaram para Kumo seu irmão gêmeo Hizashi , logo depois desse incidente ouve o massacre uchiha que itachi uchiha matou cerca de 67% do clã e fugiu da vila.

''aff essa papelada é inferno''mas seu pensamento se mudou para figura misteriosa de mascara de raposa , por que ele salvou a herdeira hyuga , minato passou um tempo pensando nas possibilidades mas teve que suspirar por causa da falta de respostas concretas.

 **Corte de cena**

Narumi uzumaki teve suspirar depois deu dia chato na academia , nos últimos anos sua personalidade deu uma volta de 180 graus , mas cada vez que ela se lembra do porque ela teve de suspirar por causa da lembrança de seu irmão mais velho naruto , ela se lembra bem do dia em que isso aconteceu.

 _Flashback_

 _Narumi de 7 anos de idade estava na frente de seu pai e sua mãe e sua Irma estava ao seu lado , kushina olha para as duas e diz_

'' _ok meninas hoje e finalmente o dia que vocês vão se encontrar com a kyuubi, agora sentem em posição de meditação e se encontrem com_ a bola de pelos''com atitude alegre e otimista e narumi olha para ela e diz

'' _mas kaa-san meditar é tão chato acho que estou saindo para comer ramen tchau''kushina olha para ela e diz_

'' _você não vai a lugar algum menina''ela olha arrogantemente para kushina e diz_

'' _como se você pudesse mandar na heroína de Konoha''isso lhe rendeu um soco no cabeça , quando seu corpo tocou no chão sua consciência foi para seu mindspace , logo em que ela viu a gaiola , ela diz_

'' _sai do escuro raposa e me de seu poder''com uma voz arrogante , so que em troca uma voz fraca saiu do outro lado da gaiola_

'' _kyuubi não esta mais aqui''ela olha para a gaiola é uma versão dela de 6 anos saiu de la , mas ela estava magra e parecendo com muito fraca , diferente de quando ela estava naquela idade , narumi olha para sua versão mais nova e diz_

'' _quem é você? E onde esta a kyuubi?''a sua versão mais nova olha para ela e diz_

'' _eu sou parte boa enquanto você é pura maldade , e onde a kyuubi esta , ela esta com Naruto-nii ''ela olha para sua versão mais nova e diz_

'' _o quer dizer com isso''a versão mais nova olha para gaiola e diz_

'' _Naruto-nii esteve aqui para dar uma olhada em mim e na kyuubi 2 anos atrás e uma mulher pegou a kyuubi e colocou dentro dele''narumi olha para ela e grita_

'' _aquele vencido roubou a kyuubi quando eu sai daqui vou la bater nele''os olhos de sua versão mais nova desapareceu por trás de seus cabelos mostrando que eles estava com raiva e sua versão mais nova diz_

'' _você não vai fazer isso por que você é uma das culpadas por ele ir embora'' logo uma mão agarra seu ombros e a pessoa diz calmamente_

'' _calma imoto querida , eu estou aqui com você''a garota olha para trás para ver naruto com cabelos ruivos e na parte de trás esta marrom , a garota olha para trás e da um abraço em naruto e diz_

'' _naruto-nii me ajude'' naruto da um pequeno sorriso e da um pequeno beijo na cabeça e olha para a parte maligna e diz_

'' _yo yami narumi nos encontramos novamente''a menina olha para naruto e fica vermelha e diz_

'' _perdedor eu vou pegar a kyuubi de volta e contar para o tou-san '' o menino solta um suspiro e diz_

'' _não me importo estou aqui para ajudar minha doce imoto a conquistar seu lado sombrio , 60 espíritos do vento me traga correntes para aprisionar meu inimigo, 60 flechas de vento''logo o vento se tornou 60 flechas em torno da mão de naruto que logo aponta para a parte maligna de narumi e logo essa parte estava aprisionada , naruto vira para sua Irma e diz_

'' _agora narumi-chan é hora de aceitar esse lado de você '' a menina balança a cabeça para ele , anda em direção a sua parte maligna que estava tentando sair dos apertos das correntes , logo narumi da um abraço em sua parte maligna e diz_

'' _agora é hora de ser um só yami '' com sorriso e sua parte maligna começa a chorar e desaparecer dentro dela,ela se vira para naruto e lhe da um abraço e diz_

'' _obrigado naruto-nii''ele olha para ela e diz_

'' _não de que narumi-chan agora é hora de ir embora''ela da aceno e logo ele desaparece e ela olha para gaiola e diz_

'' _é hora de dar desculpas para a kaa-san''e desaparece em de seu mindspace e logo recobra a consciência e olha para sua mãe e se ajoelha e diz_

'' _desculpa kaa-san pode fazer o que quiser comigo''logo sua mãe olha para ela com espanto e acena com cabeça._

 _Fim do flashback_

''naruto-nii onde você está''narumi olha para o horizonte com esse pensamento.

 **Timeskip**

 **Corte de cena**

 **Lugar desconhecido, 23 de dezembro de 2003**

natsu e Haruka olham para baixo e natsu pousa na parte seca do vale , logo Haruka desce e entra em posição de luta e diz

''pronto natsu-kun e vou eu''salta em sua direção , natsu se desvia e uma erupção de fogo aparece envolta dele e logo desaparece mostrando natsu com suas roupas pretas e haori laranja , natsu pega duas esfera e as molda em forma d **e** bastão , haruka vendo o perigo ativa suas chamas negras(amaterasu)e envolve-as entorno de seus braços e da um soco em natsu que defende com o um dos bastões lhe manda uma outra esfera na direção de Haruka que usa sua espada para refletir para outro lado.

Vendo que a luta continuaria dessa maneira , natsu morde seu polegar e uma explosão de relâmpagos aparece no local onde natsu estava , e logo uma besta de 15 metros(titã) de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes neon aparece em seu lugar , Haruka vendo essa transformação faz o mesmo e outra explosão de relâmpagos aparece e uma besta do mesmo tamanho com cabelos azuis e olhos azuis brilhantes aparece em seu lugar , natsu com seu modo titã entra em posição e logo haruka faz o mesmo , natsu olha para haruka e lhe da uma rasteira que é facilmente desviada , logo haruka lhe da um chute que o faz perder a cabeça , com vapor saindo de seu pescoço ele ataca usando uma direta no resto que faz a cabeça voar , haruka lhe segura o braço lhe taca na montanha atrás dela e logo natsu se levanta com vapor se dissipando mostrando uma nova cabeça e lhe da uma cotovelada no pescoço que faz o corpo de haruka sair voando para outra montanha , logo haruka olha para ele com uma leve carranca e diz

''ok eu desisto , você venceu''o titã deu um sorriso e logo atrás de seu pescoço um caroço apareceu mostrando natsu com um sorriso , natsu pulou ate ela e coloco-a nos ombros e diz

''acho que você está um pouco tonta da pancada Haruka-chan , então lhe levarei para casa''com sorriso e virou a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios , e começa a voar em direção a sua casa.

 **Corte de cena**

Logo que chegaram em casa , uma voz grita lá de dentro

''natsu Irina ligou mais cedo e queria falar com você''natsu entra para dentro de casa com um sorriso enorme e diz

''ok kaa-san vou falar com ela mais tarde''logo sua mãe desce para sala e da olhar para Haruka que estava ainda no ombro de Natsu e diz

''o que aconteceu , por que ela esta em seu ombro natsu?''natsu olha para ela e diz

''ela esta um pouco cansada do treino de hoje , amanha ela estará bem''e vai para a cozinha pega seus ingredientes e começa a fazer o jantar , Natsu e Hitomi começam a comer e logo quando estavam no meio da prato haruka saiu do sofá(ops esqueci de mencionar desculpa ai)e da uma cara seria para natsu e diz

''por que você não me chamou natsu-kun''com voz doce , que assusta natsu que diz

''por que você parecia tão fofa dormindo Haru-chan''com um leve temor , pois você precisa saber uma haruka irritada e um desastre acontecendo,haruka da leve sorriso mostrando um leve sorriso e ela olha para a mesa e logo coloca a comida no prato e começa a comer , logo quando ela e natsu estavam indo para cama , natsu vira para ela com sorriso e diz

''daqui 4 meses haruka-chan , estou pronto para levar o mundo a tempestade''.

 **E aqui acaba desculpa pessoa mas esse é o próximo estarão um pequenos mas logo irão crescer , eu vou tirar a enquete pois eu já decidi sobre o emparelhamento e o emparelhamento será um : HARÉM , desculpe mas como não muitas pessoas que lêem as minhas historias , não tem o por que eu colocar uma enquete ainda , tudo resolviso! Jaa nee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ,estou fazendo outro capitulo dessa historia , o que posso dizer em minha defesa e que eu me viciei na historia e também esse computador vai ir com meu irmão para faculdade então não vou poder colocar capítulos tão rápido ok (só pra constar esse computador é dele , e um notebook), eu não possuo qualquer anime/manga que usarei nessa historia seus direitos vão para seus criadores.**

 **Harém: (Haruka , Setsuna , konoka , narumi,Irina,uchiha OC , outro OC )e mais para ser anunciado!**

 **Japão , Mahora , 1 de abril de 2004**

''faz um tempo que não vim aqui , não é Haru-chan''o menino com cabelos vermelhos olhando com um sorriso no rosto , Haruka olha para ele e balança a cabeça , natsu então continua andando entre o grupo de estudantes do sexo feminino(Mahora é uma academia de garotas)e logo pega um movimento de um cabelo castanho familiar , natsu vai ate a pessoa e diz

''yo konoka já faz um tempo não ?''a menina olha para trás e percebe natsu e haruka e usando seus patins chega mais perto e diz

''natsu-kun , haruka-chan faz bastante tempo que não vejo vocês dois , o que estão fazendo aqui''natsu e haruka de um olhar um para outro e logo os colocam um sorriso e natsu diz

''é um segredo Konoka-chan''ela faz beicinho e logo da uma olhada mais atenta em natsu e logo seu rosto vira uma sombra de vermelho , pois para ela natsu estava lindo , natsu olha para ela com curiosidade e diz

''você esta bem Konoka-chan''e coloca a mão em sua testa , ela se afasta com vergonha , Haruka olha para ela e logo percebe o que estava acontecendo e contrai as sobrancelhas , konoka percebe logo sai para dentro da escola com aceno para os dois , natsu e haruka entram na escola e seguem para sala do diretor logo que chegam na porta são recebidos por shizuna , ela olha para os dois adolescentes e logo os reconhece e diz

''natsu-kun , haruka-chan o diretor konoe esta esperando vocês ''e abre a porta , logo os dois olham para diretor e eles tinham que admitir que o diretor não mudou nada desde da ultima vez em que eles estiveram ali , diretor olha para os dois e diz

''natsu-kun , haruka-chan já faz tempo que não nos vimos , fiquei surpreso quando diretor da academia de magia disse que vocês dois estavam vindo''natsu da um pequeno aceno de mão para cumprimentar e logo haruka olha para velho diretor e diz

''senhor konoe posso perguntar qual a sala e assunto que iremos ensinar''os dois homens da sala olham para ela por causa da frieza de ir direto ao ponto , mas diretor olha pra ela e a responde

''bem direto ao ponto , vocês vão ensinar a turma 2-A em inglês por pelo menos 3 anos ok para vocês ''os dois balançam a cabeça dizendo que sim , e logo natsu olhando para o diretor pergunta

''diretor vou perguntar duas coisas , a mestra ainda esta aqui ?''o velho olha para ele serio e responde

''sim,toda lua cheia ela dá problemas em Mahora mas em geral o resto do tempo ela é bem quieta''natsu olha para ele e continua

''bem as segunda coisa é o salário , quanto vai ser ?''o diretor coloca a dedo no queixo e depois de alguns segundos , ele responde

''salário mínimo de um professor '' com olhar de ''sem descorçoes'',natsu balança a cabeça e se vira para ir , mas Haruka olha para diretor e pergunta

''tem alguma casa para nos comprarmos '' o diretor da um mapa com uma marcação em um composto perto da escola , haruka a agradece e começa a sair junto com natsu no lado de fora shizuna estava os esperando , ela olha para os dois e diz

''vou levá-los ate sala da 2-A''e começa a andar , os dois olham um para outro e logo começam a segui-la , eles sobem algumas escadas é quando chegam na frente da porta ,shizuna olha para eles e diz

''aqui Takahata-sensei me deu isso agora pouco '' e entrega um livro para Haruka , natsu vai ate a porta e percebe que ela tem uma fresta aberta ele olha para cima e percebe um apagador destinado a cabeça de quem passar pela porta , ele abre a porta e pega o apagador antes dele bater em sua cabeça e anda para frente e acaba tropeçando em um fio de arame , ele ouve algo cortando o ar em direção a sua cabeça e logo que as flechas chegam perto ele as pega e taca elas de volta e fica em pé na frente da sala , limpa garganta e diz

''ola a todas meu nome é natsu springfield e serei seu novo professor de inglês '' logo todas as meninas começaram a fazer perguntas , natsu colocou a mão para frente dizendo para todas se acalmar e aponta para menina de cabelos rosas e ela olha para ele um pouco corada e diz

''quantos anos você tem sensei?''ele da um sorriso é responde

''eu tenho 14 anos como a maioria de vocês ''uma menina de laranja amarrado em dois rabos de cavalo com laços vermelhos com sinos amarrados neles a menina tem heterocromia um dos olhos era verde e outro é azul , ela veio ate ele com uma cara de aborrecimento e grita

''eu nunca irei te perdoar por tirar takahata-sensei dessa sala ''natsu da um olhar confuso e pergunta

''o que takamichi tem a ver com isso , você tem algum tipo de paixão por ele?''ela olhou envergonhada e logo se viro com raiva para ele e grita

''o que ele tem haver com isso , como ousa perguntar isso você sabe o que ele tem haver com isso ''ele olhou para ela com olhar confuso e diz

''eu não sei o que ele tem haver , agora qual seu nome garotinha?''ele olhou para duas garotas no fundo da classe , uma delas tinha cabelos brancos com olhos azuis olhando para ele com um olhar de surpresa , e outra pessoa tinha cabelos roxos com olhos negros ,a menina em sua frente o respondeu

''meu nome é asuna kagurazaka e eu nunca irei te perdoar por tirar o lugar de takahata-sensei''com uma carranca , natsu olha para ela e solta um suspiro e com uma voz neutra ele diz

''kagurazaka-san é melhor parar de gritar se não você vai ter a primeira detenção do semestre''ele vira para olhar para a sala que estava muito bagunçada , ele olha por alguns segundos e logo grita

''todos vocês parem e sentem em seus lugares , eu não ligo se não acreditam em mim mas sou seu professor e vocês vão me tratar como tal''elas logo o obedece e ele da uma respirada e logo vai para frente do quadro e diz

''para resto da aula quero que todas se apresentem para mim''eles balançam a cabeça e começa a se apresentar uma por uma , logo o sinal bate e ele olha para classe e diz

''bem vejo vocês depois '' e começa a andar para fora , haruka olha para classe e logo o segue para uma sala vazia , os dois se sentam perto da janela e logo uma voz vendo de trás dels diz

''olha com você cresceu boya''natsu sem virar para trás diz

''bem cada pessoa cresce um dia não acha mestra''ela olha para ele por instante e logo solta um suspiro e diz

''sua personalidade não mudou , ola gaki(haruka)''as sobrancelhas de haruka começam a se contorcer de aborrecimento , ela olha para a menina e diz

'' pare de me chamar assim evangeline'' e a menina da uma risada e diz

''não em sua vida gaki''natsu olha de uma para outra e da suspiro , isso esse dia estava ficando mais problemático a cada momento(em konoha uma certa pessoa solta um espirro)

 **Corte de cena**

 **Timeskip - algumas horas depois**

 **Konoha , academia ninja**

Narumi olha para frente e solta um suspiro já fazia 1 semana que ela avia se formado , e aqui estava ela esperando seu sensei a chegar para dizer as equipes que todos estavam , ao seu lado estava sua melhor amiga Koharu uchiha e sua Irma katsumi , logo um barulho de porta deslizando a fez mudar o olhar para o lado para mostrar iruka com uma prancheta na mão , ele vai ate a frente limpa a garganta e diz

''muito bem para aqueles que estão aqui , mas o verdadeiro trabalho começa agora , a carreira de um shinobi não é trabalho fácil e preciso do Maximo de sua dedicação , agora com as equipes , equipe 1...''logo narumi acabou tirando sua atenção , ela fecha os olhos e vai ate o seu mindspace e la encontra naruto com sorriso cansado com um embrulho debaixo dos braços , naruto olha para ela e diz

''narumi-chan aqui esta um presente de formatura ,desculpa se foi atrasado mas é que eu tive esperar esse presente estar pronto''ela olha para naruto e da um pequeno sorriso e diz

''obrigado nii-chan você é a única pessoa a me dar um presente nesses dias''e pega o embrulho dos braços de naruto e se surpreende com estava dentro do embrulho,la dentro havia uma espada larga vermelha e branca com escritas entorno do punho e diz

''por que você esta me dando no mindspace , eu não conseguirei usá-la em batalha''naruto olha para ela e diz

''essa espada responde aos seus pensamentos e só pensar nela aparecendo la fora de seu mindspace e ela vai aparecer e so para constar ela tem um selo que torna ela imune a qualquer tipo de jutsu'' ela da um olhar de fascínio e logo pula em cima de naruto e diz

''obrigado naruto-nii esse é o melhor presente que já recebi''naruto da um pequeno sorriso e da u beijo na cabeça de narumi e diz

''e hora para mim voltar para meu corpo antes que a haruka me bata por não responde-la , cuide bem do presente tchau'' e ela volta para a fora , ela volta a sua atenção a iruka que diz

''equipe 7: narumi namikaze , koharu uchiha e katsumi uzumaki seu sensei: kushina uzumaki'' narumi bate a cabeça na mesa por causa do ultimo membro da equipe(não a sensei), olha para koharu que da um aceno com a cabeça parece que os próximos meses vai ser problemático.(de novo o pessoa solta um espirro)

 **Corte de cena**

Natsu olha para o local que ele estava , um gigantesco resort que sua mestra morava , ele olha para sua mestra com um sorriso e diz

''você esta pronta mestra e ai vou eu '' e salta pra cima dela , que desvia facilmente logo e pega de surpresa com uma cotovelada no estomago fazendo-a ir alguns metros para longe , logo que ela levanta a cabeça natsu vê um sorriso que promete dor , ele sente um arrepio passar pela espinha e logo pego de surpresa com evangeline com a mão em forma de garra em seu estomago , ela lhe da um sorriso e gira a mão fazendo-o rodar tossir sangue , natsu se levanta e diz

''ok , agora eu vou serio , **dextra emittan: glacius maximus ,** _ **stagnet , complexio , pro armamentem:**_ **complexo de príncipe do gelo** ''o ar em torno Dele começa a emitir vapor (eu acho),os cabelos de natsu ficam mais pálidos e os olhos deles ficam mais frios , ele começa a correr e levanta a mão esquerda e dela( a mão)sai um gigantesco jato de gelo , vendo isso ela desvia e corre para cima dele que percebe sua intenção cria uma gigantesca lança e a lança para evangeline que se desvia mas é pega de surpresa com natsu usando shundo para trás dele e dando uma rasteira que a faz cair mais vendo isso , ela pula para longe e diz

'' _1000 espíritos da escuridão , 1000 flechas de escuridão''_ natsu e forçado a criar uma barreira para se defender , evangeline aparece atrás dele lhe da um forte chute nas costelas que o faz ir para uma parede , ele levanta e corre na direção dela e aponta a mão para ela mas antes de tudo ele acaba espirrando fazendo que as roupas de evangeline voar para fora do corpo , ela olha para ele e da um suspiro e diz

''você não mudou gaki''e vai embora para se trocar , natsu da uma risada e logo desativa a magia erebea e vai para casa com haruka , kami olhando de longe suspira e diz

''você vai ter que melhorar muito natsu-kun , se não o equilíbrio ira desaparecer na escuridão''

 **E aqui acaba o capitulo 3 , so pra deixar claro isso ainda é o prólogo da historia pode haver seqüências em outros universos de animes por isso fique de olho , e olha nos próximos capítulos ira ser escrito passado pois ficara bem mais fácil pra mim , ja nee**


End file.
